The Titanic Demon
by wulfenheim
Summary: What happens when a strange device sends Eren into the world of highschool DxD? How will titan and devil collide? Read to find out
1. Intro

THE DEMON TITAN

INTRO

It was another fine day in the underworld. Demons were doing demonic things and others were just getting along with their lives. Today was also a very special day for a certain red-head.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You're getting your evil pieces tomorrow Rias-chan" _

_"Finally! I can have my own peerage!" yelled Rias. Her happiness right now is indescribable. She had been waiting for her uncle, Ajuka, to give her the evil pieces._

_"You're getting them tomorrow" _

_"YESSSS!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Rias made her way to the 'castle' of Ajuka. The huge wooden doors opened and revealed a very peculiar hall. It was as if the person living inside this 'castle' was a science nut.

"Hey Rias!" yelled Ajuka, who was just sitting on a chair which was beside Rias. 'I wonder why she didn't see me'

"So where are the pieces?!" yelled/asked Rias. She barely hold back her excitement as Ajuka took out a small wooden box from below his chair.

"Here you go" he said. "Just make sure to use them wisely"

"Thanks uncle!" yelled Rias, who leaped at Ajuka and hugged him. Ajuka, who didn't know how to react, only patted her head while haveing a very awkward laugh. Rias broke off the hug and took the evil pieces. She went out of the 'castle' while constantly saying. _THANK YOU YHANK YOU YHANK YOU_

"Now what am i gonna do with these?" she said, not really sure as to who she should put in her peerage.

MEANWHILE:

"Everyone retreat!" yelled Levi. The titans have evolved over the course of 5 years. Even with the help of the Titan-shifters, defeat was inevitable. The soldiers screamed as they used their 3D manuever gears to escape from the titans. The titans have become very intellegent. They started using trees as weapons, they developed fighting skills and after 3 years, they developed tactics.

"I'll stop them" said Eren, stopping on the branch of a tree and turning to face the titans.

"You can't stop them Eren! We should retreat now!" yelled Annie, who landed beside Eren.

"Fine! Lets go" said Eren as he turned around and activated his 3D manuever gear and headed towards the city.

IN THE CITY:

"The titans were sent here by god to punish us for our sins!" yelled a priest.

"We should all go to the church and pray for forgiveness!" yelled the priest again.

Eren, Levi and Mikasa immediately went into the barracks for further instructions.

"After many years of experimentations, program: HOPE was succesful" said the commander who was currently briefing them.

"What's program: HOPE?" asked Mikasa.

"I'm glad you asked. Program: HOPE was originally created to create a weapon that could destroy all titans, but after many tests, the program failed. But the data that was recorded along with the technology that was created has been given a new purpose" he said while having a very cheerfull smile. "We're getting out of this city!"

"What!? How do we even do that?!" asked/yelled Eren. "We can't just abandon this city!"

"What is more important? The city or the people?" asked the commander.

"Okay, the people are more important, but how do we get out of here?" asked Eren. "We can't just casually walk out of here and go to another place"

"You're right Eren, but who said anything about walking?" said the commander. "The device i was referring to is capable of transporting our bodies to any location we wish to go to"

"Can it transport multiple people at once?" asked Levi.

"Yes, we can transport a total of 150 people every time we use it" answered the commander.

"The current population is 50,000 people, it will take a long time to transport all of them" said Mikasa.

"The device is fully capable of handling all those people in just 3 days" said the commander.

"Even if we can somehow transport the people into another area instantly, where are we gonna go?" asked Levi.

"There is no problem there, the area we're going to is free of titans, therefore we can live in peace" said the commander.

"Alright, tell us your plan" said Eren.

"The titan shifters will guard the civilians and soldiers while they are being transported, after all the civilians have been transported, the titan shifters will be next" said the commander, bringing out a ciggarette and placing it on his mouth. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes" Eren, Mikasa and Levi said in unison.

Day 1:

The titans shifters were currently fighting hordes of armed titans who can actually fight now. One titan actuallu had a tree which had been modified into a club, another titan had tree which had been modified into a spear. The battle was very exhausting, especially to the titan shifters, but at the end of the day, the device was able to transport 15,000 civilians.

DAY 2:

The titans shifters were currently having a hard time, due to the titans who were positioned in a phalanx formation. Eren transformed back into a human and went to the rooftops, there he ran to the position of the titans and transformed in the middle of them, breaking the formation they had. The battle was even more exhausting, but the device was succesful in transporting 20,000 civilians and soldiers to safety.

DAY 3:

The titans were relentless in their assault against the titan shifters. First, they sent the bow wielding titans to weaken the defences of the titan shifters, then they sent the titans who threw giant boulders at the titan shifters and finally they sent another wave of titans who were in a phalanx formation. The battle was devastating and the titans almost won, but the titan shifters still triumphed. The device had succesfully transported all civilians and soldiers except for the titans shifters. Annie was first to be transported, followed by Reiner, then Berthodt. Eren was next to be transported, but the device started to crackle with electricity.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Eren said to nobody in particular as he watched the machine crackle even more. The device let out a flash of light and absorbed Eren.

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT INTRO. PLS GIVE UR REVIEWS**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**BEWARE THE POWER OF TITAN**_

{Awaken!} yelled a voice from inside Eren's mind. Eren quickly opened his eyes and noticed the area around him. If Eren were to compare it with anything, it would be like a a goddamn volcanic plate.

{It's good you're awake} said the voice again.

'Who are you?' thought Eren. 'and why cant i see you?'

{Relax child, I am Chronus, the most powerful of all titans, but you seem to have a lot of experience regarding titans do you?} said Chronus.

'You're a titan?' asked Eren in his mind.

{Yes, but i'm very different from the titans you've known about} answered Chronus. {Starting with the fact that i'm not even from the same world as you}

'What did you say!?' asked Eren in his mind.

{You're from another world boy!} said Chronus. {I don't know how you came to be here, but i must ask you}

"What is it?" asked Eren.

{Do you wish to become the ultimate titan?} asked Chronus, laughing as he did so.

"I can't answer the question directly, but i do wish to become strong enough to protect those who are precious to me" answered Eren, gaining an eyebrow raise from Chronus.

{I'll just take it that means yes} said Chronus. {I'll just merge with you and give you all my powers}

"What?! What the hell does that even mean?!" yelled Eren.

{It means i'll merge my spirit with your spirit and therefore give you all my powers as a titan, making your titan form more powerful} said Chronus. Eren had a shocked face when Chronus mentioned that he can transform into a titan.

"You know about my titan powers?" asked Eren. "How?!"

{I'm inside your body right now, i'm not merged with you, but i can access all your memories} said Chronus. {Now shall we merge now?}

"Lets get this over with" said Eren. Suddenly, Eren felt a sharp pain on his nape, his body dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, his senses becam numb as his vision became blurry.

Eren awakened in the same place, his limbs felt numb but they were moveable, his head was dizzy but he could still see clearly.

"What happened?" he asked nobody in particular, but received an answer from Chronus instead.

{Congratulations on not dying when i merged with you} said Chronus, clapping his hands as a form of congratulations.

"So it wasn't a dream?" asked Eren. "All those things were real?"

{Yes and yes} said Chronus. {Now let's get out of here}

"I would love to go out, but there seems to be a little problem...I DON'T KNOW HOW!" yelled Eren in anger.

{Relax man, i can summon a portal for us...just...chill} said Chronus, sounding like a teenager.

"I will relax when we are out of this place!" said Eren.

Chronus quickly summoned a portal beneath Eren, sending him to an unkown location.

_TIMESKIP 3 HOURS LATER IN THE UNDERWORLD:_

{Eren! Transform now!} yelled Chronus.

"I don't even know how your power affected my titan form!" yelled Eren while running away from 8 winged beings.

{Just do it!} yelled Chronus. {Do it or die}

Eren stared at his palm for a few seconds before biting. The result was an enormous flash of light and an earthquake.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled a fallen-angel.

"Holy shit it's massive!" yelled another fallen-angel.

Eren's previous 15 meter titan was now replaced a towering 30 meter titan, his humanoid form was now replaced by a more demonic figure. A black, seemingly organic shell was now covering every inch of his body, his right hand was replaced by a giant 18 meter long blade that stretched to his elbow, his left hand was clawed with what appeared to be giant 8 meter long blades. His arms and legs were slightly covered by trails of lava.

Eren suddenly appeared behind the fallen angels and roared.

_**ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!**_

"Holy shit! That thing can teleport!?" yelled a fallen-angel who was currently being blown away by the shockwaves that were emitted by the roar.

"Retreat!" yelled their leader, but just as they turned around, Eren was already in front of them. 3 fallen-angels were instantly cut down by Eren, who moved at speeds that was impossible for his size. The leader of the fallen-angels summoned a giant lightspear and threw it at Eren. The lightspear shattered upon impact with his skin/shell, not even a scratch was formed.

"Damnit! Retreat!" yelled the fallen-angel leader who tried to fly away, but was stopped when Eren grabbed his legs and crushed them in his palms. Eren roared at the fallen-angel leader.

_**RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!**_

His roar was so powerful, that the mountains and trees in front of him was sent flying away to the sky. The fallen-angel leader, who had 10 wings, was reduced to a puddle of blood and crushed bones. 4 fallen-angels flew away while their leader was grabbed by Eren.

"Holy shit man! That thing was fucking strong!" yelled a fallen-angel while flying. "Thank the leader for sac-"

Eren was already in front of them, grabbing 2 fallen-angels with 1 hand. The others tried to fly away, but they were sliced by Eren's bladed right hand. The 2 fallen-angels on his palms were slowly crushed as they screamed in agony. Unkown to Eren, a fallen-angel scout had been watching from a safe distance.

"I gotta tell Azazel-sama about this!" he said to himself as he flew away.

Eren looked around to see if there were more winged individuals, when he saw that there were none, he went back to his human form.

{I never expected you'd end up looking like that} said Chronus. {But still, you looked pretty badass}

"Thanks i guess..." answered Eren.

{Is something wrong?} asked Chronus.

"Nothing. It's just that i normally feel weak when i revert back to human form" said Eren.

{Lemme clear something up. You're not human anymore, you're a humanoid titan now} said Chronus.

"Why am i not surprised?" said Eren sarcastically.

{We better leave this forest} said Chronus. {A lot of weird shit happens in forests}

"Okay..." answered Eren as he continued walking to a random direction.

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S AN INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER**_

_**REVIEWS PLS :)**_


End file.
